Road Trip International
by Hisoka16xx
Summary: Staring a new life and finally understanding the meaning of a 'Family'. Akashi and Kuroko live a peacefully life together. But what could be more better than a road trip throughout Europe and other areas with all your friends? Old and New. An idea put forward by Kotaro Hayama.
1. Family

**Road Trip International **

"**Umm." Kuroko hummed as he looked through the window of a used car. He wasn't so sure about this BMW series 3, he didn't like the shape of the car and the inside was slightly worn by the previous owner. He then moved on to the next car, pushing black pram that comfortably cushioned a one month old baby. Blue hair was coming through and his eyes, now closed because he was sleeping soundly, where red. He took after his father; Akashi. Yes this was the child born out of love a month ago and the one thing that had prevented Kuroko from returning to work at the play school. Akashi had to race from work after hearing from Midorima, who had phoned him because he was with Kuroko that night; that Kuroko had gone into labour and they were heading for the hospital. The labour was long and Akashi never left the room unless it was for water and a small bit to eat. He didn't want to miss his child's birth no leave Kuroko in pain for it. **

**Kuroko looked at a silver KIA Sportage for fifteen grand. Kuroko winced at the price for it. He then turned and looked for his fiancée. He found him looking at a Honda CRV for eight thousand. Kuroko shook his head and looked at their sleep child. He smiled before pushing it over to Akashi. He watched him looking at the inside of the car.**

"**Any luck?" Kuroko asked the red head.**

"**Nah, there doesn't seem to be anything here." Akashi replied to the teal head.**

"**We need a new car soon, Takana will need his back."**

"**Nah, he'll let me use it as long as I need to. Besides I think we'll one soon. If we keep searching we'll have a family car that will accommodate Akihito." Akashi said as looked down at his child. "Been sleeping for a while now." He lightly stroked his small soft cheek. Kuroko chuckled.**

"**It's better that way. While we're searching for a new car he'll be asleep so we can focus on our main goal." Kuroko smiled as he watched Akashi gently touch the boy. "So we found nothing?" Akashi looked up at his fiancée and nodded.**

"**Yeah. There's no car here that takes my fancy. I'll see what Takana came with while we were out."**

"**Tanaka?" Kuroko was confused.**

"**Yeah, before we left he said he'll look around for cheap car sales for us to have a look at." Akashi said as he walked closer to Kuroko and placed a loving arm around his waist. "Come on lets head back before he wakes up." He said as he walked them to their current car; black slick Ford Mondeo compared to their cramped car a two door Peugeot 206. The back of the smaller car had tried to hold the child but Kuroko had to pulled the seat forwards and he wouldn't enjoy the ride very well. Once he strapped the young one in he got into the car and waited for Akashi to start the engine. He backed out of the car park before entering the main road and headed for their home. Arriving on the drive he put the handbrake on and killed the engine. This time it was his turn to retrieve the child from the back before entering the house. House, it was a bungalow. The carpet was beige and they left their shoes by the front door. The door on the corner of the corridor lead to the bathroom following round the corner led to the living room, going past the that corridor to the living room, further up was Akashi and Kuroko's room and the room opposite the bathroom will be Akihito's room when he is older. Akashi walked into the living room with Kuroko and placed the car seat that held the child on the brown leather sofa. Behind the sofa was a walk in kitchen. To the side was a small room where they had the computer and beside the sofa was a small dining room. The door to the computer room opened and out came a middle aged man with his black haired starting to turn grey. He wore a business suit which meant he either came from work or will be going to work. Of course, while they have Takana's Mondeo he had the Peugeot for getting to work and back. Of course, he still worked for his father. Akashi having not been in touch with his father after the Winter Cup because if his lose and mental health issues he began living with Kuroko and his family to calm himself and restart his life as they earned money to buy a bungalow and make a life. Akashi, however, lost his rights to be the new heir to his father's company so he was given the title as manager of the Education and Welfare department. There he managed the schools systems and hospital hygiene. Facts and figures and local drop-in's to check up on the updates. It was long and hard work with great pay but it meant that Akashi couldn't stay home with Kuroko for long and he was works 14+ hours depending on the issue. But as of now he has taken time off to care for his new child and support his family. **

**Takana held in his hand a piece of paper as he walked to his ex-master of the Akashi family. Akashi had just unstrapped the child out of the car seat and held him close to his chest, dressed in his blue onesie and bobble hat. Takana stopped in front of Akashi and smiled slightly.**

"**I've found a few places that sell good and cheap cars. Now I have to dash back to work but take your time to look at these and try them out." He said as he gave the paper to Kuroko.**

"**Thank you for your services." Akashi said calmly, Tanaka nodded and proceeded to the front door. **

"**That was kind of him." Kuroko said as he looked at the paper. "These seem to be pretty good places. Let's check them out tomorrow." Kuroko smiled as he looked to the red head.**

"**Ok, we'll leave about nine." He nodded.**

**Night drew near and Kuroko gave Akihito all the attention he needed before putting him to sleep in the cot at the bed of their double bed. He later joined Akashi on the sofa as the two cuddled up watching TV.**

"**Can you believe it? We have a one month old son and we're getting a family car soon. Does this feel like family to you?" Kuroko asked as he looked up at his tired lover.**

"**Better family than mine." Akashi replied as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.**

"**Tired?" Akashi nodded. "Let's get to bed." Akashi nodded again before they made their way to a sleeping slumber.**

**Akihito had awoken them up with his crying. He was fed and changed during the night by Kuroko but again at seven Akashi was the first to get out of bed. In only his black boxers and white socks he groggily got out of the warm bed and slowly made his way to the crying child.**

"**Hey, come now." He shushed him in the sweetest of voices he had. He bent down and picked up the child and held him close. "Come on, let's get you up and fed." He said as he walked out of the room to clean up their child. Kuroko stayed in for another ten minutes before getting out of the bed. In his socks and boxers he walked out to find his fiancée in the kitchen putting on the kettle. Akihito had seemed to have calmed down and was currently playing with a small wooden spoon in Akashi's arms. Kuroko walked over to the two and kissed Akashi's cheek.**

"**Here." Kuroko said and reached for Akihito and the transition was smooth. Kuroko took the spoon from the child's small hands carefully as he kiss the small cheek and then handed it to Akashi. Kuroko had walked over to the sofa and began to breast feed him with his A size breasts. While Akihito was being fed Akashi took the time to make a small bath for him. When he was fed Kuroko offered him to Akashi and strip and bathe him while Kuroko showered and freshened up. When Kuroko was finished he took care of Akihito while Akashi showered. The boy was dressed in blue trousers, a black and white strip shirt and white trainers. Akashi came back dressed in black shirt with a purple hoodie, dark green trousers and black shoes. Akihito was dried, changed and dressed back in his blue onesie and bobble hat. The child was happily kicking and laughing as Kuroko strapped in him his car seat.**

"**Ready?" Kuroko said as he turned to Akashi, Akashi held the keys to him and smiled.**

**With all three were safely strapped in Akashi backed up and off to the first place. They weren't impressed with the cars they had, none of them took their fancy and neither did the second place. However when they were at the finally place they had found the car that was reasonable and at a good price. For six thousand there was a bronze **  
><strong>Citroen GRAND C4 PICASSO 1.6 e-HDi 115 Airdream VTR+ 5dr<strong>**. Polished and stood out for them. The interior was fancy shinny. It was in very good condition as if it was brand new. They only found this car because Akihito, who Kuroko was holding at the time, was reaching out for it with his small hands curling and uncurling and his happy wide grin. Akashi and Kuroko smiled at their son's reaction to it. The two had approached this fancy car and Akashi took a look inside.**

"**Oohh, it looks very good. It's big enough for Akihito and possibly another child." He turned his head and looked at Kuroko's blushing face.**

"**Let's just focus on the car for now." He smiled and then walked to the front. It had slim lights at the front and it was beautifully designed. He had to admit the colour look very good on it. It was starting to draw him in. then he noticed the price on the wide windscreen. "Six grand. Not bad for a car like this." He said and Akihito squealed with happiness. **

"**Hello." Said a bouncy male voice. Both Kuroko and Akashi look up at the brunette sales man. "Ah, I see you've taken a fancy." He said seeing how the child was reaching for it.**

"**It's a very nice car. Good price and a lot of room on the inside." Said Kuroko missing the look of man as he noticed that he was male and that they had a child but Akashi's stare soon backed his thought off.**

"**Would it be possible to have a better look on the inside?" Akashi asked politely.**

"**Yes of course, I'll go get the keys." He smiled before walking off to get the keys.**

"**Akihito likes it. What do you think Akashi?" Kuroko asked.**

"**It looks good for a car this price. It look's practically brand new." Said Akashi.**

**The man came back with the keys and opened up the doors for the couple to test it out. Akashi sat in the driver's seat and his body relaxed in comfy leather light bronze seat. It was higher up than the Peugeot. The wheel medium sized with the shiny logo in the middle. It had a lot of buttons and gadgets on the bronze dashboard. The seating arrangements were more spacious than the Peugeot. It had that new car smell that confused Akashi since it was supposed to be a used car. Akihito was almost jumping out Kuroko's arms with joy as they sat in the car. The older males giggled at the small child's actions.**

"**Well, now what do you think?" Kuroko asked him.**

"**It's more spacious and comfy. Sure, why not." Akashi smiled to Kuroko before getting out of the car and over to the man. "How recent is this?" he asked.**

"**Well, this car came in a few weeks ago. Apparently the previous owners had paid it from new. But they couldn't get to grips with the car because it's more advanced than them….so it is still practically new. They only had it a few weeks but they never really drove it anywhere." The man explained. "So what about you? First car?" he asked.**

"**Nah, second. We've got a Peugeot 206, done us good but now we have a new addition we need a new one. The car we're using now is borrowed from my caretaker when I lived at home." Akashi explained to his question.**

"**Ah, a Peugeot. Tell you what, depending on its condition, if you give it to us that we'll knock of the price it's worth to the price of that Citroen. That's if you haven't made plans for that car." The man offered.**

"**So if I give the Peugeot, say it's worth a couple of grand, and you'll knock that off the Citroen's price of six grand to four. That right?" Akashi doubled checked the offer. He knew a lot of dodging dealings due to having a job that involves a lot of them.**

"**That's right. It's a deal we do. This is the best place for cheap cars. That Citroen is all yours. Whether we knock it off or you pay in full. It looks as though your child loves it." The man said and Akashi looked back to his family still in the car. His child still going crazy over it. **

"**Let me discuss this with the missuses." Akashi said seeing the man nodded before he walked back over to them. "Testuya, do you like this car?" he asked.**

"**Of course, it's perfect for our child." Kuroko said as he chuckled at Akihito's small hands touching the dash board.**

"**Ok, we'll get it." He said and Kuroko looked to him with a smile. "I've spoken to the man and there's an offer." He said the smile go and a brow raised. "It's a good offer, trust me I'm a specialist in that area." this eased Kuroko's face. "Ok the deals this; we trade in the Peugeot and its value gets knocked off of this cars price." **

"**That sounds good. But it's your car so, are you willing to sell it?" Kuroko asked him.**

"**Yeah, it's done us good but it'll go towards someone who needs a small cheap car. There's no problems with it so it should be in good condition."**

"**Go for it. If you're comfortable with it, take the offer." He smiled and Akashi smiled back. The two took a small kiss before he returned back to the man. "I'll take the offer. It works out for all of us then." He said.**

"**It's deal." Said the man holding his hand out ad Akashi shook it. "I'll take the car off of the market and in three days bring the Peugeot here and we'll discuss a price and we'll go from there."**

"**Cool, thanks." Akashi said as he released his hand and walked back to the car. "Ok, all done."**

"**Really?" **

"**Yep, in three days I bring the Peugeot up here and get a price." He smiled. "Come on lets head home for now." He said ad helped his lover and child out of the car.**

"**Hey, you have a new toy to play with." Kuroko said before kissing the small cheek. Before they left they saw a sold sign being placed on the car and Akihito became silent.**

**When they reached home they saw the black car on the drive so Akashi parked just outside. After exiting the car they entered the bungalow. Takana was sat on the sofa going through some work until he was interrupted by the couples entrance.**

"**Ah, Mr Akashi. Any luck?" he asked as Akashi came a sat next to him.**

"**Yep, we've found a car. Well when I say we I mean Akihito found it." Akashi replied.**

"**Oh really, type of car is it?" he asked.**

"**Citroen C4 Grand Picasso. Bronze, it's lovely car and very spacious."**

"**Price?"**

"**Six grand." He saw the surprise on his face.**

"**Not bad for a car that size."**

"**But here's the really deal." He looked him dead in the eye. "Trading in the Peugeot will knock of the price depending on its worth. No I've got money to do either way."**

"**That's a good deal, is it worn or…?"**

"**No, the previous owner sold it because they couldn't drive it. It's practically brand new. Akihito is thrilled with it." Akashi slightly smiled. "So you can have the Mondeo back now. I'm taking the car up in three days to get the price." Akashi said as he held out the Mondeo's keys. **

"**Are you sure you don't need it until then?" Takana asked him.**

"**Nah, we won't be taking Akihito anywhere until we have the new car. I'm sure we can manage."**

"**If you say so." Said Takana taking back the keys. "Any fuel?"**

"**Ha, yeah, filled it up on the way." **

"**Tar, yours too. I better be heading back to the wife. I'll see you some time." Takana tapped Akashi's shoulder before leaving. "See you later Kuroko."**

"**Bye Takana, thanks for looking up places."**

"**Not a problem." He said as he shut the door. **


	2. Pub Drink

Kotaro Hayama sat at the wooden round table with pint as he was the first one there. He looked at his watched, the time was four in the afternoon. Knew the others would have finished work by now. Hayama was sat dressed in his black polo shirt a trousers. He worked for a PC and technology store and was recently told that he a six week holiday because he needed to use them up before Christmas. During his break he had texted his friends to join him for a four o'clock drink. He looked at his watched again before a mope of blonde hair came towards him. He smiled at the two new comers.

"Heya Kise and Aomine. Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"Nah." Kise shook his head. "Aomine is getting them for us." He said looking to the tanned man dressed in his police uniform and ordering their drinks.

Kise himself was dressed casually, he probably had the day off from working as a piolet.

"So, been busy?" Hayama asked him before taking a sip of his drink.

"Well we've just moved into our own little place." Kise grinned.

"Oohh."

"Yeah, we got the keys a couple of days ago. We just finished the move and Aomine went back to work." Kise explained.

"Here ya go." Aomine said as he placed Kise's drink on the table before taking his seat next to his boyfriend. Kise thanked him and then took a sip.

"Just heard you moved in."

"Yeah, it's been a bit mad with all the unpacking."

"Bet it was." Hayama grinned.

An hour had passed before Murasakibara and Himuro showed up looking casual and apologising because they closed up late. Midorima and Takao later joined with the excuse that Midorima was having those mood swings. Once they were all sat round the table and a few drinks later, Kuroko and Akashi walked in. Kuroko was holding the tiny human in his arms while Akashi had the side back on him as the walked over to the table.

"Hello." Kise said with a hyper voice.

"Hey, it's the little man." Said Aomine as he stroked the small leg when Kuroko was close enough.

"Sorry we're late, we had to sort out car arrangements." Said Kuroko as Akashi placed the bag on the floor.

"Drink?" he offered his lover.

"Oh yes please." Kuroko smiled back and watched him walk away.

Aomine and Kise made room for Kuroko to take a seat and properly sat Akihito on his lap. The child was looking round and clapping his tiny hands together. Kise cooed over the child.

"Oh yeah, you talking about getting a new car. I thought you sorted it when you were pregnant?" Aomine asked him and then took a sip of his beer.

"Well we thought we had things sorted before Akihito was but the Honda CRV went up in price and Akashi wasn't going to afford that much of price. We kept the limit to six grand but it car went up to eight. We've borrowed Takana's when Akihito made an appearance and he took our car. We've been looking round but finally have one now. It's a Citroen and is six grand. Handpicked by Akihito himself." Kuroko looked down at his wiggling and happy child.

"Cool, he picked out the car?" Takao said happily.

"Yeah, it took our fancy when we saw what he was happy about. We investigated it and it was perfect for our child. Akihito just loved being inside of it." Kuroko bounced his legs.

"What colour?" Hayama asked him.

"Like a dark bronze, it looked really good in that colour."

"Do you have it now?" Kise asked him, taking his attention away from the child for a moment.

"No, we're trading in our old for that one. We'll probably get it in a few weeks, I dunno Akashi's sorting it all out." Kuroko said just before his drink was placed in front of him.

"What's that?" Akashi as before joining Midorima and Murasakibara.

"Just talking about the new car." Kuroko smiled. He then turned to Kise. "Wanna hold him for a bit?"

"I would love to." Kise grinned as Kuroko carefully handed him the child. "Hello." Kise cooed again.

"So the main reason behind why I asked you guys to come here was, not only for a catch up, but I was given a six week holiday t use up. So I was thinking if we could all go on a road trip." He explained nervously before looking at everyone's still faces.

"A road trip?" Aomine asked. "Where? We've lived here nearly all our lives so that's not really much over a road trip."

"Umm, plus there's work?" Himuro added.

"I think it's a good idea." Kuroko said as he looked t everyone. "I'm not due to go back to work for another seven months so I have all the time in the world. But…what about you love?" Kuroko looked the red head.

"I can but there's no one to cover my shift yet." Akashi replied.

"Yet?" Kuroko questioned.

"Just recently interviewing for more managers because my employee's think I need time off."

"Great, we can test out the new car too." Kuroko smiled.

"What do you think Shintaro?" Takao questioned.

"I have a lot of appointments booked." Was all his lover had said.

"We're in." Takao smiling knowing Midorima gave him the glares.

"What do you think?" Aomine asked Kise.

"Well, I'm sure they would let me. They keep nagging me to take a break but because of the payment for the house."

"Ok, count us in." Aomine agreed.

"Cool." Hayama smiled until all eyes turned to Murasakibara and Himuro who seemed to be having a deep discussion about it but Himuro had made the final decision.

"I'm sure the cake shop will be fine for six weeks." Himuro said before nodding.

"Ok, what about Kagami and a couple of the others?" Kuroko asked.

"I think they're too busy with work and stuff, plus they're kinda all around the world." Said Takao.

"Kiyoshi Teppei?" Kuroko asked. "He's not far from us and loves a good travel. He's just come back from China after writing a journal on their culture and food."

"He's not a bad person and he keeps Kagami in check. Akashi, how do you feel about him?" Kise asked him.

"Huh? Oh, he's a good person. Upbeat and caring." Akashi replied. "I spoke to him after the Winter Cup, he's a good guy. I don't really mind him."

"Hold on, when to you get the car?" Hayama asked Akashi.

"Umm, probably a couple of weeks. I don't know until I take the Peugeot in in three days." Akashi replied.

"Ok, let me know when you have the new car and we can all plan the same to travel." Hayama said and Akashi nodded.

Suddenly Akihito got a bit tempered as he stomped his small feet n Kise's legs. "Kuroko." Kuroko looked to his now stroppy child and giggled. "Come on, wanna sit with daddy?" he cooed and he gently took the child from Kise and stood up to go to Akashi.

"Come here." Akashi smiled as he took the child from his fiancée's hands and carefully held him in his hand brought him close to his face. Akihito eventually calmed down and began to giggle. "What's the matter, eh? What's the matter?" he cooed as he rubbed his nose on his son's small one and smiled.

"Completely different from school, huh?" Kise said as Kuroko sat back down.

"He's been very devoting to his son. Treating him completely different from how his father raised him.

"You wouldn't want that treatment. I remember him arguing his father when you were in labour." Aomine said.

"I heard about that. Well, we spoke before and Sei said he wouldn't raise our child the same way he was. We agreed to treat him fairly."

"Makes you wonder how his father raised him?" Kise asked.

"Not like that, obviously." Aomine snorted.

"Nah, he left him to his mother and Takana. His dad had no involvement." Kuroko explained. "It's sad really." He said as he watched his fiancée cuddling their child.


	3. The First Drive

A few days had passed and Akashi reversed off the drive and began his journey to the car dealer's were the Citroen was. While Kuroko stayed at home with Akihito Akashi went to get the deal sorted for their new car. Akashi reached the dealers and parked the car in the small car park before walking into the building. He spotted the man who had served him before who walked over to him.

"Ah, back again." The ma grinned. "So, the Citroen's out back having a wash and clean." He then clapped his hands together. "So the Peugeot, lead the way my friend." He said and gestured for the red head to show him. Akashi took him over to the black car and there the man took a look.

"It looks to be in good condition. Oh, can you open it up?" Akashi nodded and commanded the car. "Yes, in very good condition." He then looked to the red head. "How long have you had?"

"Few years now." Akashi replied.

"Oh yes this car will do." The man finished looking and the turned back to Akashi. "I'd say….two grand at most."

Akashi slightly nodded. "Not bad."

"You will to pay for the car now or on the day of collection?"

"Speaking of that, when is the collection date?" Akashi asked him crossing his arms.

"Well, we can have it serviced and taxed for you and it'll be ready by the end of the week."

"Ok, I'll opted to pay while I'm here." Akashi said.

"Ok, if you'd like to follow me." The man walked Akashi into the building once he locked it and sat him down at a desk where he could file the information. "Ok, it's a Citroen C4 Grand Picasso, Bronze, Petrol, Manual Drive." He said as he typed in the car information. "Value knock off deal." He said as he clicked on the ticked box of payment. "The comparison car; Peugeot….what was the series again?" he asked.

"208."

"Peugeot 208, Black…..what are the other aspects of the vehicle?"

"Manual Drive, Petrol, Two Wheel Drive."

"Ok." The man said as he typed in the details. "Yep it's knocked off the value by two grand. So that's four grand to pay. Can I asked for your personal information?" he watched Akashi nod from the corner of his eye. "Ok, what name should I register the car?"

"Oh, we're not married yet but we're both gonna drive it."

"Ok, first and second name please."

"Akashi Seijuro." The man nodded when he typed in the name. "And Kuroko Testuya."

"Ok and where would this vehicle mainly be parked?"

"Such as?"

"Drive or on the side of the side of the road."

"Drive."

"What will you mainly be using it for?"

"Work mainly and dotting around town but we are playing a road trip soon."

"Out of the country or…?"

"I dunno."

"Well, we can put a warranty on the car that covers you in foreign places should have a accident."

"Yeah that's fine, me and the missus are driver's anyway."

"Just to be sure because you do have a young child." The man raised a brow. "Ok age and address."

"We're both twenty one and we live at XXXX."

"Ok, that's seems alright. Are you paying by cash, card or check?"

"Card."

"Ok if I can just borrow that for the details please."

Akashi fished out his wallet and offered him his credit card and the man began type in the details. Once he was done he gave him back his card in which Akashi had put away.

"Ok that's all gone through. Your car is protected against car damages and theft, you'll get a free courtesy car should your car is being fixed. It now has the warranty for the road trip you're planning, bear with me one moment as I print out the forms for you to sign." The man said before he left to get the print outs. When he returned he got Akashi to sign for the forms before placing them in a folder and handing the red head his documents. "Ok, that's all proceed. The car will be taxed and serviced in the meantime. We will contact you for date f collection. When you come for the car leave the Peugeot in car park with all the stuff taken out that is currently yours and you can exchange the keys for the new one. That's it for now. Enjoy your day." He said with a smile.

Kuroko sat on the floor in front of the TV showing a programme while he changed Akihito's nappy.

"How can you need the toilet now, I just changed you an hour ago," Kuroko said as he fitted the nappy on while the child just kicked his limbs about and laughing. "What's your father gonna say?" Kuroko joked as he lightly tickled Akihito's sides making him laugh even more. He then heard the door shut and the key hit the small book shelf with maps and letters in. he turned when he heard footsteps come closer and into the room. "Hiya love." Kuroko said with a happy smiled.

"Alright, what's he been up to?" Akashi answered.

"He needed changing again."

"Tut, tut." Akashi teased.

"So, how'd you get on?"

"It's been paid for, two grand off and the cars being serviced and taxed. He said they'll call when the car is ready." He watched his lover's eyes light up.

"That's good. Finally we have a car to fit a family in." Kuroko then to his son. "You hear that Akashi's paid for your car." He said to the laughing child. Akashi chuckled.

A few days later they received the phone call that the car was ready for them and that Akashi could and pick it up. Before that Kuroko had received a phone call stating that Kiyoshi and Kagami were available to come and that everyone had gotten the time off work to go. Akashi however, when he had returned to work the day after he paid for the car, hadn't found anyone to take his shift but they were hoping to have someone soon. Anyway, Akashi drove the Peugeot to the car dealers and left it in the car park like the man had told him. He and Kuroko had spent a day cleaning the car and taking out anything that had belonged to them, ready for when they got the call. He walked in a found the man. He handed over the keys and explained that the car was clean and nothing of theirs was in it. The man nodded and presented him with the key to the new car. He showed Akashi to the back where the Citroen was parked. Akashi and the man walked over to the big car and opened the door for him. Akashi gracefully got into the driver's seat and looked around it. The man quickly re-explained the gadgets and gizmos of the car. Once he finished he handed him the key's and told him the way out. Akashi started the engine as it roared to life before quieting slightly. He played with some of the settings before he was ready. He thanked the ma and when he moved away Akashi reversed out of the space and made his way slowly to the exit. Looking left and right he made it onto the road and on his way home. He found the ride very smooth and quiet. The engine didn't make that much noise and that's how Akashi liked his rides. It was spacious and very fitting. He pushed the button the side of the door to open the window a jar for some air. He felt higher but he was more relaxed when driving. He made it home and pulled the big car onto the drive and put on the handbrake. Pulling the window back up he killed the engine he exited the car, his foot was coming from a slightly higher point than before, he then shut the door and locked it before entering the house.

"Hello." He called out.

"Hello." Kuroko called back before walking over to him. Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi's thin pale neck and gave him a kiss.

"Where's Akihito?" he asked him.

"Playing with his toys in the living room. So, how was the ride?"

"It was brilliant." Akashi smiled back.

"I can't wait for the road trip." The teal head smiled back before pulled Akashi into the front room. He peeked out of the window to see the car sitting outside. He gasped in and then crouched down to Akihito and smiled. "Daddy's been a good boy for you." He said and carefully picked up the small boy and held him close as he walked over to the window to show him the new car. Akihito bounced in his arms when he saw it.

The next day Akashi drove the car to work and left it in the car park as he arrived in at five in the morning. His colleagues weren't due in till seven but this came him plenty of time to look through all the CV's and to pick someone to take his shift. He found a couple that seemed worthy but then he found someone who stood out the most. When seven o'clock rolled in his colleagues poured in with their good mornings and some got to work. When nine o'clock came he picked up phone and requested an interview with the man for today at one. When he did arrive he gave off the aura of perfection and he looked like the man seeing how posh and powerful he was. He answered all the questions to Akashi's expectations and he soon got the job. Because he had been a manager before he understood the roll very well so Akashi tried him out for the last few days. When he felt ready to let him be he asked him to work for the next six weeks while Akashi took his break. Luckily the man agreed because he needed the money to help with his family and mortgage.

Everything was settled so Akashi rang Hayama to tell him that he was free and the date was set for the Friday, in a couple of days, and now they could go on holiday. When he got him Kuroko had informed him that they would need to pick up Kagami and Kiyoshi before meeting the gang at the Winter Cup arena. Akashi was fine with that. Friday soon rocked by and everyone was to meet at ten. Kuroko was out fixing the black car seat in the middle of the back seats while Akashi was sorting out the luggage and Akihito's belongings and welfare. Once he was sorted he them began to place them in the boot before Kuroko popped out with Akihito in his now red onesie while the other was in his bag. Kuroko strapped the happy child in his handpicked car. Akashi closed the boot and then moved to lock the house when Kuroko had declared he was finished. Entering the car Kuroko got a waft of strawberry from the new air freshener that Akashi brought. Strapping themselves in Kuroko reached and touched the dashboard. It was silk smooth and shiny. Akashi smiled as he switched on the engine.

"Where are we picking up Kiyoshi and Kagami?" Akashi asked as he turned on the heating to warm them up slightly.

"They're waiting by Seirin High School." He said as Akashi nodded.

He reversed off of the drive and began driving towards the Seirin High. Kuroko loved the drive, it was smooth and calming. In the back they could hear Akihito's laughter.

"You alright darling?" he turned to look at him with a smile. "This was a good choice." Kuroko said as he faced the front and leaned into the leather seat. Akashi hummed in agreement.

They reached the school to see the two dressed in casual clothing and their bags on the floor. The two seemed to be having a conversation when the two noticed the dark car enter the car park and stopped by them. Kuroko hopped out to greet them.

"Hey, Kuroko. New car?" Kiyoshi hugged him with a smile.

"Yep, wanna put your bags in the boot?"

"Sure." Kagami said.

Kuroko opened the boot as the two placed their bags in and got in the back. They sat side by side the baby and strapped themselves in. Akashi began again when Kuroko was in and ready.

Kise and Aomine were the first to arrive in the slick black Reno Clio 2006 version sat in the car park. Hayama was the second in his grey Fiat 500 sport, with red hubcaps, and parked next to the two. Midorima and Takao were in the car. All five vacated their cars and leaned on them to chat. Then Murasakibara and Himuro arrived in their black BMX X6. Finally Akashi's group turned up.

"Is that….?" Kise was lost for words.

"They got a Grand Picasso." Aomine's jaw dropped.

"That is so cool." Hayama jumped.

Akashi pulled up next to the BMW and killed the engine. All left the car and daddy holding his happy son.

"Hello." He smiled as they came closer.


End file.
